Happy Something!
by Canadino
Summary: Something is different about today, Raikou thinks...but exactly what is it? Raikou/Gau with implied Yoite/Miharu


**Disclaimer: If Nabari no Ou were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Happy Something!

Raikou was pretty sure something was up when he woke up and found Gau dutifully making breakfast. Don't get him wrong, Gau did this almost every morning, but something was different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He wouldn't pride himself on being great at reading people, but Raikou was sure for all the pink haired credit he got, something was amiss.

Was it something about appearances? No…Gau's hair was just as dark and curly as usual. He hadn't shot five feet taller overnight? No…he was still shoulder height when Raikou stood next to him to get to the sink. Was he wearing anything different? No…the boy was wearing his usual uniform, granted he had a white apron over it at the moment but…Raikou must have been more puzzled than he thought because the next moment, Gau was standing in front of him with a worried frown.

"Are you alright, Raikou-sama?"

"Oh, yes, right, I'm totally fine!" Gau stared at him for a moment more before holding up the frying pan in his hand. "Do you want eggs, Raikou-sama?"

"Well, seeing as you've already made them, I don't see that I have much of a choice."

No, breakfast was the typical morning, rather peaceful, actually. The only mishap would probably be Yukimi coming out of nowhere to mooch, in which Raikou instantly exterminated at the expense of a broken window. Gau took this all in stride, as a lackey should. And it wasn't like it was any different from any other morning. Settling back down after chasing Yukimi away, Raikou realized he still had no idea what was different about the day.

"What's today, Gau?"

"February 28," Gau replied, looking at him expectantly over a class of milky coffee. That was it; something had been forgotten. But what?

"Do I have a job today?"

"Eh, let me check." Pulling out the big black agenda that he always toted around, Gau opened it up and scanned the box for the present day. "Nothing in particular."

Then what was he forgetting? If Gau, meticulous and diligent Gau, hadn't written down anything in the agenda of life, how would he know what would be troubling him? Biting into the nicely cooked eggs, Raikou decided not to bother Gau with any questions and shoulder the burden alone.

…Still, it was rather nerve-wracking to know something had escaped him.

"Raikou-sama, are you really going to wear that outside?"

Blinking and looking down at his choice of apparel, the twenty-year-old found himself decked in a ridiculously floral patterned dress shirt over a black shirt covered with black X's. Not to mention he was wearing long shorts (an oxymoron in itself) that were the color of sand. In other words, the choice of clothing for a color-blind human being. Looking up blankly, Raikou turned back to himself as if maybe the clothes would transform into something more attractive.

"It's cold outside today, Raikou-sama, and you'll catch cold if you wear something like that outside." Leading the dazed man back to his room, Gau searched the closet for more decent wear. "Is something on your mind?"

"Nothing, really," Raikou lied as he caught the jeans and shirt that Gau threw at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Just taking a walk around. You know, to relax. You don't have to come," he added, when Gau started to open his mouth. Before any sort of puppy face appeared on his kohai's face, Raikou attempted to backtrack. "I mean, I'm sure you have a lot of things to do anyway, Gau, so I wouldn't want to bother you."

"I don't have anything to do," Gau said slowly. "But if you don't want me to come, I won't. Will you be gone long? You should take your sword with you anyway."

"I'll be back before lunch, probably. Don't worry so much, you're starting to sound like my wife or something." Knowing Gau, it was probably a compliment. Finally dressed in appropriate clothing, Raikou started to the door. "Hold down the fort, alright, Gau? I'll be back." Grabbing the sheathed sword on his way out, Raikou hoped and prayed that this time alone would help him unravel what he was forgetting, or at least enough time for Gau's eyes to stop being so oddly glittery ever since the housewife comment.

--

Where does a pink haired samurai go to think?

Does anyone know?

What could today be? Raikou had searched through every depth of his brain and yet he still came short of an occasion. February 28 was just an ordinary day, in an ordinary year. No hallmarks marked this date, and he couldn't remember if he promised anyone anything. He didn't know if he would bother telling anyone much less asking, since if Gau, who was practically attached to him like a third limb, didn't know, who else would?

"…-chan. Nii-chan. Nii-chan!"

"Eh?" Turning at the sound of a familiar voice, Raikou walked straight into a pole. Dazed for the second time in the same day, he rubbed his head as the world stopped wobbling and Raimei trotted up to him from behind. "Geez, you air headed idiot, nii-san. I was calling you for at least five minutes and you ignored me. I was going to attack you from behind but that would probably be to my advantage." Raimei stopped when she realized her brother wasn't even listening anymore. "Nii-chan! What's wrong with you today?"

"I think I've forgotten something about today but I just don't know what."

Raimei cocked her head, her blonde hair falling to one side of her face. "What are you blabbering about?" she demanded, her hands on her hips, meaning total business.

"I'm supposed to do something today…or at least, today's special, but I can't remember why."

"Today's the last day of February, nii-san."

"I _know_, but I just…I don't know. I've forgotten something. Don't worry about it. You probably wouldn't know it."

Raimei scowled. "Don't underestimate me, nii-san. You've done that for a long time. I'll help you figure out what you've forgotten even if it kills me, you hear!" Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she spoke her thoughts out loud. "Usually, if I've forgotten something, if I see something that reminds me of it, I'll remember. But that could pretty much be anything. Nii-san, when was the first time you figured out that you'd forgotten something?"

"This morning, when Gau was making breakfast."

"_Eh_?! You have that boy cook for you?! Nii-san! He's not your wife, _or _a maid! That's so inhumane."

Scowling at how high pitched his sister could be, Raikou turned away and started walking up the street, unfortunately followed by Raimei. "For your information, Gau wakes up earlier than me and he wants to do it anyway."

"You mean you don't know how to cook."

"Shut up, Raimei. Samurai don't need to know how to cook."

"Speak for yourself, nii-san. But I suppose someone has to do all the household chores when you're out there slashing victims, eh, nii-san? Gau seems like the perfect one to do it since he's so anal about things."

"A more politically correct term would be meticulous."

"Shut up. You're the one who forgot something important here. Alright, we've reached town! There's a lot of things here, so something must jog your memory."

And yes, there were. It was a sales day and dressed up mascots were out handing balloons and advertising their wares loudly and proudly. Raimei distracted herself from the task at hand at an accessory store while Raikou slowly made his way through town. It had been a long time since he spent time with his sister ever since they edgily ended their grudge against each other, and he would have enjoyed the whole time if he still wasn't constantly preoccupied by the nagging thought of amnesia. When they had finally gotten to the school, Raimei announced that something had to be done.

"You've walked by so much and you still don't remember? Brother's head must be _thick_," Raimei commented, poking Raikou's head for emphasis. She was holding an ice cream cone in one hand and continued to poke Raikou's head irritatingly. "I can't come up with any other method. I'm not smart like Aizawa or sensitive like Miharu."

"Speaking about them, where are your little friends?"

"Eh? They're not little, nii-chan. Aizawa is probably off doing his little nerd activities or maybe hanging out with Thobari-sensei. Miharu is doing something with Yoite, isn't that cute? Aren't they the cutest?"

"I didn't know you had a BL fetish, Raimei."

"Hush, nii-chan. It's not like that. I just think that it's cute that Miharu is worrying so much about Yoite and they're out doing something together even though it's nothing special or anything…" Suddenly, at mid-poke, Raimei's finger shot up into the air, nearly blinding her brother. "I got it! What day is it again?"

"February 28."

"Could it be that it's Gau's birthday?"

The darkness was lifted. _Of course_ it was! Before Raikou could reply, Raimei was already shooting off her mouth. "Oh my goodness, Raikou, it's so like you to forget something as important as that! Gau practically is attached to you! He's your domestic partner or something! And you forgot his birthday? I mean, I'd understand if you forgot _my_ birthday, not that I would let that happen, but you forget your own shadow's birthday? That is so insensitive. Raikou, where are you going?"

"Places," Raikou called over his shoulder. "And thanks a lot, Raimei!"

"Hmph. Idiot." Raimei crossed her arms and watched her brother's retreating form. "Stupid, stubborn nii-chan." Blinking, she realized she had dropped her ice cream cone when she crossed her arms.

"Ah!! You mean little prick, nii-chan!"

--

Gau had fallen asleep in front of the television, now blaring some sort of sappy soap opera, when the front door opened. The black agenda that he was been napping on fell off the sofa as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Raikou-sama, you're home."

"Yes," Raikou called, sounding breathless from running. "I'm so sorry I forgot this morning…but happy birthday, Gau."

Before he could even register the words, Raikou had thrust a rather pitiful looking cake in his face, flat as a sponge and about as edible as one, with blue frosting and badly spelled kanji that Gau personally couldn't even read. Well, he supposed it was the thought that counted and it was an unrealistic dream to think that Raikou would burst in heroically and present flowers to him or something…almost lost in his train of thought, Gau realized Raikou was waiting for a response.

"Where did you make this?"

"Yukimi's. He was on a deadline but I was pretty sure he could spare his oven. I didn't know how to make it rise though. I tried a lot of things but I didn't want to come home late."

"…so he didn't have yeast?"

"I needed yeast? And all this time I thought he was going off on a tangent about yeast infections." Realizing he sounded quite odd, Raikou looked away. "Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner. It was ignorant of me." Handing the inedible cake to Gau, who accepted it with willing hands, Raikou wondered how he could make the situation less awkward when Gau laughed.

"I really wasn't expecting much," Gau explained when Raikou stared at him with a perplexed look, "so this is a lot more than I was ready for. Thank you much, Raikou-sama!" Gau was usually a stoic, grumpy brat that annoyed almost everyone around him, especially Yukimi. So when he actually smiled, which was usually accompanied by a scattering of red across his cheeks, Raikou was always struck with how pretty his kohai was. Of course, that thought was usually followed by chants of 'Hentai, hentai, hentai' in his head, and now was accompanied by Raimei's voice saying, 'Domestic partner', quite clearly. Raikou quickly turned to the window to make sure his sister wasn't actually present.

"So…yeah…um, is there anything you wanted or wanted to do today?"

Gau stared at him as if never in the samurai's life did he ever offer to do something for another person. "I nearly missed your birthday, so it's only fair that I give you want you can in my power."

"It's okay," Gau assured, shifting his weight as he held the flimsy cake in his arms. "Being with you is quite enough, Raikou-sama." He smiled again, catching Raikou off guard. Aware that his thoughts had wandered to the gutter, Raikou was already planning his escape before he started acting upon his dirty daydreams. Raimei's voice in his head definitely wasn't helping.

"Thank you, though." Raikou turned to say it was nothing when Gau leaned up and pecked him on the corner of the mouth, faster than you could say 'how's-that-for-fanservice' and when Raikou blinked and brought his hand up to the kissed area, Gau was already in the kitchen, calling, "What should I do with this cake thing you made, Raikou-sama?"

Smirking, Raikou headed for the kitchen, ready with a suggestion. After all, it wouldn't do for a samurai to keep in repressed feelings.

Shut up, Raimei!

Owari

--

Note: Although I really should be working on homework and my other fanfics…I had to cater to this series. I've gotten hooked, dammit. And this is basically canon anyway. Gau worships Raikou, who basically thinks of him as more than a kohai. It was easyish to write this as these two sort of remind me of the Zeros…and personally I ship Thobari/Miharu and Aizawa/Miharu much more than Yoite/Miharu…ah, such is life. Review, for the sake of me!


End file.
